


Boys Don't Cry

by bluebxbble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, idk what else to put i don't want to spoil anything
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebxbble/pseuds/bluebxbble
Summary: Durante uno degli innumerevoli silenzi che si creavano quando Yuuji taceva mentre erano insieme, il biondo lasciò che la sua mente viaggiasse.Ormai si era abituato alla spiacevole destinazione.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Boys Don't Cry

La primavera ormai era alle porte, ma l'aria era fredda come fosse ancora pieno inverno. L'aria era profumata e umida, fresca di pioggia. Un vento frizzante faceva fremere e sussurrare le chiome degli alberi.

Yuuji se ne stava in piedi da un po' ad ammirare il paesaggio circostante con un sorriso sereno. Inspirò profondamente ad occhi chiusi prima di sedersi sull'erba accanto a Tadashi.

«È una bella giornata» mormorò, mentre le sue labbra si stendevano in un sorriso. Aveva scordato la felpa a casa, e l'aria fresca gli stava facendo rizzare i peli sulle braccia scoperte, perciò decise di spostarsi alla sinistra di Tadashi, dove c'era un piccolo spazio d'erba illuminato dal sole. «È tanto che non ci vediamo. Un anno, forse? Heh... Mi dispiace, sono stato occupato con il lavoro, ho perfino fatto un viaggio all'estero. Però ti prometto che oggi staremo insieme _tutto_ il pomeriggio».

Yuuji non si aspettò una risposta. Di nuovo il silenzio si protrasse tra di loro, mentre Yuuji si chiedeva da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare a raccontargli delle novità. Incrociò le gambe e posò le mani sulle caviglie, dondolando avanti e indietro un paio di volte.

«Oh!» esclamò dopo un'improvvisa epifania. «Ti ricordi quel film che mi avevi consigliato? Alla fine l'ho visto. Non era per niente male! Avrei voluto vederlo insieme a te, ma tu non stai mai zitto quando guardi un film, soprattutto se è uno che hai già visto!» Gli scappò una risata nel ricordarsi di tutte le sue telecronache, ma il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra subito dopo. «L'ho visto assieme a un tipo che ho cominciato a frequentare. Cioè... non stiamo proprio insieme. Abbiamo cominciato a uscire un mesetto fa. Ha dormito a casa mia solo un paio di volte, e solamente perché era ubriaco e non volevo farlo andare a casa da solo. Non è nulla di serio, insomma». Fece una breve pausa. «Non giudicarmi, lo so cosa stai pensando! Dormito significa _dormito_ , okay?»

Yuuji si lasciò cadere all'indietro, sdraiandosi sull'erba a braccia e gambe spalancate, come se volesse fare un angelo di neve.

«Forse lo conosci...» aggiunse piano, imbarazzato. «Avete giocato parecchie volte contro la loro squadra al liceo. Faceva parte della Dateko. Uhm... Futakuchi Kenji ti dice qualcosa?»

Di nuovo, Yuuji non si aspettò una risposta.

Non si sentiva molto a suo agio nel parlare di Futakuchi al suo ex fidanzato, così lasciò cadere l'argomento. «Sai, Yachi voleva venire, ma ieri notte è dovuta andare urgentemente all'ospedale perché sua madre si è sentita male. No, no, nulla di grave, non preoccuparti! Purtroppo però è stata ricoverata e a Yachi non va di spostarsi. Oh! Lo sai che è incinta? Yachi intendo. Di sei mesi. Cioè, tu la vedi da dietro e ti sembra normale, piccolina e magra come sempre, poi si gira e _BOOM_ pancione enorme!» Rise un poco. «È un maschietto. Indovina come lo vuole chiamare?»

Tacque per un paio di secondi, ma non si aspettò una risposta.

«Indovinato. Tadashi. Non la trovi una cosa _adorabile_? Le gravidanze fanno paura, però. Immaginati di avere questa specie di parassita umano dentro di te che mangia il tuo cibo e ti fa sentire uno schifo la mattina. Oh... credo di aver appena chiamato il bambino di Yachi "parassita umano"». Si mise di nuovo a ridere. «Poi, vediamo... Non so moltissimo di quello che stanno facendo i tuoi vecchi compagni del liceo. So solo che Tsukishima sta ancora uno schifo, ma sembra si stia riprendendo. Non mi può proprio vedere, da quello che è successo due anni fa, ma non lo biasimo troppo». Si schiarì la gola. «Cavolo, scusa, 'dashi. Sono proprio logorroico. Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Guarda cosa ti ho portato».

Yuuji si allungò e prese lo zainetto che aveva abbandonato sull'erba quando era arrivato. Aprì la zip e afferrò il sacchetto di carta marrone con delle macchie di olio qui e là. Lo aprì e tirò fuori il contenuto.

«Ta-dà! Patatine fritte! Durante il tragitto dovrebbero essersi ammollate, proprio come piacciono a te. Non ti dispiace se te ne rubo un po', vero?»

Senza aspettare una risposta, ne prese tre in una volta e se le ficcò in bocca. Yuuji le preferiva calde e croccanti, ma nemmeno tiepide e molli erano male.

I suoi genitori lo avevano educato bene, perciò Yuuji non parlò mentre aveva la bocca piena.

Durante uno degli innumerevoli silenzi che si creavano quando Yuuji taceva mentre erano insieme, il biondo lasciò che la sua mente viaggiasse.

Ormai si era abituato alla spiacevole destinazione.

\- - -

Era una notte d'agosto. Il caldo sembrava voler sciogliere la pelle di Yuuji, ma quest'ultimo stava tremando.

Ormai aveva venticinque anni, di appuntamenti ne aveva avuti a palate. Conosceva i gusti del suo ragazzo, cosa gli piaceva fare, cosa gli piaceva mangiare, i suoi posti preferiti e quelli che gli sarebbero potuti piacere. Eppure, quella sera era un fascio di nervi e proprio non riusciva a rilassarsi.

La scatoletta contenente l'anello sembrò fargli pressione sulla gamba da dentro la tasca anteriore destra dei suoi pantaloni, come per ricordargli quale fosse la causa del suo nervosismo.

Proprio in quel momento Tadashi uscì da casa propria; non appena vide Yuuji aspettarlo appoggiato alla macchina, gli corse incontro.

Un sorriso spontaneo gli socchiuse le labbra e sentì tutti i muscoli rilassarsi e il cuore accelerare, ormai più esaltato che inquieto.

Tadashi annullò la poca distanza rimasta fra loro con un saltello a piedi uniti. «Hey» lo salutò, ridacchiando. Aveva le guance tutte rosse.

Yuuji gli cinse i fianchi con le braccia. «Hey» mormorò, a pochi millimetri di distanza dal viso di Tadashi. «Sai, questa maglietta mi è familiare» aggiunse, riferendosi alla t-shirt nera con il logo della sua band preferita che Yamaguchi stava indossando.

Tadashi fissò un punto in alto, fingendo di fare il vago. «L'ho trovata».

Il sorriso di Yuuji si allargò. «Ti sta molto bene. Se vuoi la puoi tenere». Prima che Tadashi potesse protestare, aggiunse: «Però dovrai iniziare ad ascoltarli. Hm?»

Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi annuì, lasciandosi posare un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

Tadashi solitamente si vergognava delle pubbliche dimostrazioni d'affetto, ma quella sera non mollò la mano di Yuuji finché non furono arrivati al locale dove avrebbero cenato.

Erano lì già da una decina di minuti, aspettando che gli venisse portato da mangiare, quando Yuuji, nel bel mezzo di un discorso, si rese conto di qualcosa. Interruppe la frase a metà e si sporse in avanti, lungo il tavolo, avvicinando il viso a quello di un Tadashi confuso e imbarazzato.

«Che c'è?» chiese Yamaguchi a bassa voce, guardandosi intorno. «Ho qualcosa in faccia?»

Yuuji tornò a sedersi. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sbigottito, e dovette impiegare più energia di quanto gli piacesse ammettere per chiudere la bocca mezza spalancata. «Miseriaccia, 'dashi. Sì, hai qualcosa in faccia. Hai un _fottio_ di lentiggini, ecco cos'hai. Qualche mese fa non ne avevi così tante».

Tadashi tirò un sospiro di sollievo che si trasformò in una risatina. «Vedi, d'estate prendo sole quindi aumentano».

Yuuji fece vagare lo sguardo, mettendosi ad analizzare tutte le porzioni di pelle scoperta del suo ragazzo alla ricerca di nuove lentiggini comparse nel periodo in cui non si erano visti. Senza accorgersene si ritrovò a passare i polpastrelli sul braccio che Tadashi teneva disteso sul tavolo, tracciando linee immaginarie tra gli spazi tra un'efelide e l'altra.

Il resto dell'anno aveva un sano e bel colorito olivastro, ma nel periodo estivo si avvicinava più a un tenue color bronzo. Sicuramente era andato al mare di recente, perché gli zigomi e il naso erano leggermente bruciati.

Passò il dito sotto il braccialetto di pelle che portava al polso, giocherellando con la placchetta di metallo che vi era attaccata. Yuuji ne indossava uno identico. Era solo un semplice e sobrio bracciale, nulla di sofisticato o costoso, ma nessuno dei due se lo toglieva mai.

«Non vado molto fiero di tutte queste lentiggini» ammise Tadashi a un certo punto. «Sono davvero troppe. Ne ho dappertutto e non mi stanno nemmeno bene».

Yuuji alzò la testa di scatto, come risvegliatosi da uno stato di trance. «Se ti sento un'altra volta fare una critica contro te stesso giuro che ti faccio il solletico finché non ti metti a piangere» affermò, serissimo.

Tadashi scoppiò a ridere. «E va bene, scusa, scusa».

Yuuji aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Guarda che dico sul serio. Sei un'opera d'arte, 'dashi».

Il più giovane abbassò lo sguardo e fece un piccolo sorriso mentre il rosso delle sue gote diventava un poco più intenso. Inaspettatamente, prese la mano di Yuuji, intrecciando le loro dita. «Me lo dici sempre».

\- - -

«Andiamo allo Skytree?» chiese Yuuji mentre aspettavano che il semaforo diventasse verde per attraversare la strada.

«Pensavo che stessimo andando da te» rispose Tadashi.

Yuuji esitò. Da una parte non vedeva l'ora di scoprire se davvero il suo ragazzo aveva lentiggini _dappertutto_ , ma dall'altra non poteva chiedergli di sposarlo nella propria camera da letto disordinata. Yuuji era un uomo semplice, ma non _così_ semplice.

Lo Skytree gli sembrava un'idea ottima. Il paesaggio notturno di Tokyo era spettacolare. Avrebbe pagato montagne d'oro per vedere all'istante le luci colorate riflesse negli occhi incantati e meravigliati di Tadashi, il suo viso rilassato, le sue labbra socchiuse.

E poi, gli piaceva l'idea di chiedergli di passare il resto della loro vita assieme il più vicino possibile al cielo.

Alla luce verde, i due fecero simultaneamente un passo in avanti, attraversando le strisce.

«Da me andiamo dopo» decise alla fine Yuuji, stringendo un poco più forte la mano di Tadashi. «Prima andiamo allo Skytree».

«Cosa vuoi andare a fare lì?»

Il cuore di Yuuji mancò un battito. «Visto che non sono riuscito a portarti in un locale elegante, volevo almeno fare qualcosa di romantico».

Tadashi scoppiò a ridere. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma poi la sua attenzione venne catturata da qualcosa. Un rumore, probabilmente. Si voltò all'indietro. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate in un'espressione preoccupata.

«Che succede?» domandò Yuuji, seguendo il suo sguardo. Proprio in quel momento erano arrivati dall'altro lato della strada ed erano saliti sul marciapiede.

Parecchi passi più indietro, una donna era chinata in avanti, le mani sulle ginocchia.

«Credo si stia sentendo male. Vado ad aiutarla» disse Tadashi, mollando la presa sulla mano di Yuuji e facendo una corsetta per raggiungere la donna. Le posò una mano sulla schiena e le chiese se stava bene e se doveva chiamare un'ambulanza. La donna non ripose a parole, ma i gesti suggerivano che fosse un capogiro. Tadashi fece passare un braccio di lei dietro il proprio collo e la strinse al proprio fianco per aiutarla a camminare.

Il semaforo era ancora verde per i pedoni, perciò Yuuji decise di avvicinarsi anche lui a dare una mano.

Si offrì di sorreggere lui la donna al posto di Tadashi, essendo leggermente più basso di quest'ultimo. «Così tu non ti devi chinare e lei non si deve alzare in punta di piedi» aggiunse, mentre gli faceva cenno con entrambe le mani di lasciare la donna a lui.

Yuuji stava allungando le braccia per prenderla, quando Tadashi si voltò di scatto alla loro destra.

Yuuji sentì una mano premergli con forza sul petto, spingendolo con forza all'indietro fino a farlo cadere a terra.

Irrigidì il corpo e chinò il capo in avanti per non sbattere la testa sull'asfalto, ma l'impatto gli fece schioccare il collo in modo doloroso. Confuso, si alzò sui gomiti.

Fece appena in tempo a vedere una macchina passare a tutta velocità e travolgere la donna e Tadashi.

\- - -

Yuuji aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva tirato la testa all'indietro, lasciando che il sole gli scaldasse il viso. Nonostante sentisse gli occhi pizzicare dietro alle palpebre, non smise di sorridere.

«Due anni...» disse. «Ne sembrano passati molti di più». La voce gli si ruppe nel pronunciare l'ultima frase e dovette fermarsi prima che il groppo in gola decidesse di sciogliersi e di trasformarsi in un'ondata di lacrime. «Ti ho promesso che non avrei pianto» continuò, aprendo di nuovo gli occhi per scacciare l'immagine del più giovane su una barella. Tenere il sorriso stava diventando doloroso. «E non piangerò» disse più a sé stesso che a Tadashi. Con un unico movimento agile si alzò in piedi, issandosi su un braccio. Si voltò verso Tadashi. «Avrei solo voluto sapere quale sarebbe stata la tua riposta prima che tu mi lasciassi».

La grigia lapide in pietra lo fissò impassibile.

Yuuji prese dalla tasca la scatoletta rivestita in velluto nero e si mise in ginocchio. «La morte ci ha separato prima che potessimo pronunciare un "finché morte non ci separi"». Fece passare lo sguardo sulle lettere incise sulla pietra come se fossero gli occhi del suo amato. «Mi dispiace di averci messo troppo tempo».

Ancora una volta, non si aspettò una risposta che non avrebbe ricevuto.


End file.
